Operator's stations have been connected to the frame of a mobile work machine in an assortment of ways. In some applications, the operator's station is rigidly connected to the frame. In other applications the operator's station is suspended and movably connected to the frame by resilient mountings. A resiliently suspended operator's station provides additional ride comfort for the operator. However, such suspension systems do not provide the support needed in some mobile work machine applications and are not suitable for use.
An operator's station of the type used in mobile work machine operations typically has an enclosing structure including overhead and supporting structures. The enclosing structure is provided to protect the operator from the elements when enclosed with walls to form a cabin. The enclosing structure is also designed to withstand the forces of falling objects and a machine rollover, whether enclosed or not. The enclosing structure is typically connected to the machine frame in a manner sufficient to withstand these forces. Because of this strength requirement operator's stations used in this environment are normally not suspended.
In some mobile work machine applications, for example, excavators, and tree harvesters, the operator's station is mounted on a supporting frame which is pivotally connected to a machine frame for pivotal movement about a vertical axis. Pivotal movement of the supporting frame enables the operator to continuously face a work implement mounted on the supporting frame and the work being performed. In such applications, it has been known to resiliently mount the operator's station on the supporting frame. However, such resilient mountings have not been satisfactory to resist the applied forces and provide adequate longevity.
Resiliently mounting an operator's station on a supporting frame and independently rigidly mounting an overhead structure on the supporting frame which surrounds the operator's station is not suitable as it requires additional space, reduces visibility and increases material usage and costs.
Resiliently mounted operator's stations of certain designs also tend to be unstable during machine operations. This instability is typically prevalent in suspended operator's stations having suspension mountings at four corners of the operator's station. Such mountings are also prone to premature wear and failure.
It is therefore desirable to provide a supporting structure that is capable of withstanding the forces encountered during machine operation and provide suitable operator's station suspension and dampening.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.